


Because you’re my everything in life, for life

by FallOutStucky



Series: Chanhun Advent Calender [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Cute, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutStucky/pseuds/FallOutStucky
Summary: Day 23:It´s their first Christmas together and Sehun needs it to be perfect.A Christmas Special to my Social Media AU.





	Because you’re my everything in life, for life

**Author's Note:**

> I actually never planned to do this but recently we were talking about Christmas Specials a lot in my British Humour class so I thought it would be nice to have something like that for my AU in here😊. It was fun to write those versions of Chanhun again with which I´m so much more familiar than with the ones in the other stories😂
> 
> For those of you who´ve read it, I hope you enjoy this small continuation ❤
> 
> And for all those who haven´t, there´s really no need to read it before but if you want to be my guest: https://twitter.com/xhanyeoltiddies/status/997929146704650245?s=19
> 
> If you don´t want to here are some key informations which might be helpful to know before reading:
> 
> Chanyeol is a jobless photographer who has had a crush on Sehun, who´s the CEO of a fashion company for some time now. Almost all of Chanyeol´s friends work for Sehun and tricked him into also accepting a job there. They meet, become friends, spend a lot of time together and Sehun is just oblivious as hell about his feelings for Chanyeol. Sehun´s really insecure about getting close to people due to his mother basically abandoning when he was a small child while Chanyeol is also scared of having his heart broken because he´s very soft and too prescious for his own good. So it takes some time, a few pictures showing way too much skin, Chanyeol singing to him and Sehun to fall ill to get their shit together. So basically: Chanyeol is a smol cute baby that needs protection and Sehun a oblivious idiot but together they manage to get over their problems.  
> Baekhyun is basically Sehun´s adopted brother and his assistant as well as Chanyeol´s best friend. Johnny is Sehun´s best friend.  
> I hope that´s all that´s relevant if you´re still missing something to understand the story just ask😂 a lot happend in this AU and it´s a bit difficult to summ it up.

Johnny is tired, Baekhyun is hungry and Sehun is panicking. All three different results of the same stressful day of running around, searching for Christmas presents. It's been six hours, and they all had enough. They are currently sitting on a wooden park bench in front of the mall, at their feet are dozens of bags. Baekhyun has a paper cup of hot chocolate.

"I still don't have something for Chanyeol", Sehun announces at the same time as Johnny asks: "Do you think Ten will like the bracelet?"

Baekhyun just groans into his cup. "Gosh I hate couples."

Sehun snorts. "Yeah? For that you do a hell of a lot to involve yourself into our love lives."

Baekhyun just shrugs, taking another sip of his chocolate. "I like messing with people."

Sehun sighs. "That doesn't help me. And yes, Johnny I think he'll love it. It really fits him."

Johnny's smile is thankful as he nods and grips the small bag from the jeweler tighter.

Sehun wishes it would be this easy for him, too. Johnny and Ten have been together for almost six years, are about to get married. Sehun has only got together with Chanyeol three months ago. Even though it feels much longer, since they had been close friends before and Sehun had never felt as comfortable with anyone as he feels with Chanyeol. The older makes him so unbelievably happy, and he wants to give something of this happiness back. He knows that he doesn't need material things for that but for a special occasion like Christmas he just wants to get something for Chanyeol that shows him how much Sehun loves him.

"I don't understand this", Sehun says eventually, fiddling with his phone. "It's not like money's an issue. I could literally buy him anything if I only knew what."

Johnny lets out a laugh. "Hyung not all's about money, I once bought Ten a stuffed teddy for five dollar, and he still thinks it's the best thing I've ever got him. It´s not about what you buy, it´s who it´s from. I think you could give Chanyeol literally anything and he´d be the happiest person ever."

"I know that but still."

Sehun sighs again, dropping his head onto Baekhyun's shoulder to let out something between a groan and a whimper. He looks up again when Baekhyun pats his hair sympathetically.

He turns to look directly at the older. "You've known him for ever and even you have no idea what I can get him."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. "Yeah well I'm his best friend, I'm not fucking him, there's a bit of a difference."

"Baekhyun!" Sehun's cheeks began to heat up, and he looks at the older in shock. It wasn't that Sehun was prude or something, not at all, him and Chanyeol had done their fair share of stuff in the bedroom. He just doesn't feel comfortable talking about this. Especially not with Baekhyun who was like a brother to him and on top of that Chanyeol's best friend. This kind of stuff was private and only between him and his boyfriend.

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes. "No need to get all flustered. What I'm saying is that there's a difference between what I would buy my best friend and what you would buy your boyfriend."

Baekhyun has a point and Sehun knows it, he just doesn want to hear it.

When his phone suddenly starts ringing, Sehun startles and accidentally lets it slip through his fingers. The loud thud of the device hitting the floor, which he braces himself for doesn't come though as the phone luckily lands on one of their shopping bags. Sehun scrambles to get it back and looks on the screen for the caller id.

He instantly has a smile on his face when he recognizes the picture and name blinking. From the corner of his eye he sees Baekhyun roll his eyes fondly. He ignores it, picking the call up with a soft "Hi." Which comes of way dreamier than he intended. He initially winces a bit. A gagging sound can be heard from Baekhyun. The one at the other side doesn't seem to realize it though.

"Hey, babe", Chanyeol's deep voice greets him cheerfully. The pet name is something he has very recently started with and Sehun wasn't sure yet what to think about it. Though it made his heart skip a beat whenever Chanyeol called him that, so he supposes that it´s a good thing. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm finished at the studio and will head home now. So dinner will probably be done in about…two hours. So you three are better be home by then."

Sehun's eyebrows shoot up, fear written over his face. "Will you make it?"

Chanyeol snorts. "What? No. Are you nuts? I almost burned your mansion down once before. Jongin and Taemin are cooking, but they told me to call you because they are 'busy'. I don't even want to know what they mean by this, but yeah. No worries, Ten and I'll just be sitting on the couch playing Mario Kart or some shit."

Sehun nods before he realizes that Chanyeol can't see it. "Oh, okay." He had kinda forgotten that they had arranged to have dinner with Baekhyun and the two other couples.

"Hurry up!", Chanyeol sings.

"We will."

"Ten said he'll make you eat off the floor if you're late."

"We won't be."

"See you later! I love you!"

"Love you, too", Sehun ends the call with the same smile he picked it up with. Then reality kicks back in.  
He has only two hours left to find the perfect present for Chanyeol. This was impossible.

"What did he want?", Johnny asks when Sehun puts his phone away.

"Dinner is ready in two hours, if we're late Ten will make us eat on the floor."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "He has said that before but never comes through with his threats."

"And besides, he's the one who's always late", he adds pouting.

Sehun would laugh if he weren't so desperate.

"What do I do now?", he asks no one in particular. "I'm never gonna find something perfect. I'll have to draw him a picture at this rate."

Baekhyun shrugs. "At least you're good at drawing."

Sehun punches Baekhyun's arm lightly. "Come on hyung that's not helpful."

"What did you get him for his birthday?", Johnny asks eventually, which is at least a bit more helpful.

Sehun grins. "Cooking lessons."

Johnny can't help but laugh out loud, startling the old lady sitting on the bench next to theirs. "Really?"

"He has ruined more of my pots and pans than I can count, believe me, he needs this."

"Very romantic."

"Don't let him fool you", Baekhyun pipes in. "They also went to Japan for a weekend."

Sehun feels his cheeks warm up under Johnny's raised eyebrows and Baekhyun's grin.

"You're going all out for your mans huh?", Johnny teases.

"And you started talking like Ten", Sehun counters with a cool expression.

Johnny opens his mouth to say anything but has to realize that Sehun's not wrong.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do now?"

Sehun sighs again. He really has no answer to that. They've been to every shop that might have something interesting for Chanyeol. But nothing they'd found was good enough for Sehun. It was their first Christmas together, his present needed to be something special.

"You could dedicate a clothing line to him", Baekhyun thinks out loud. "And call it something like: Chanyeol No. 5 and it will only contain black t-shirts, hoodies and skinny jeans."

"And Adidas trainers and sweatpants", Johnny adds and Sehun really has to laugh now. Chanyeol really wears a lot of those things when he doesn't need to go to work. Though most of the time he even ignores that dress code. Dating the CEO of the company he works for might have made him a bit cocky.

"Sadly enough though things don't really work like that."

Sehun has lost almost all hope when they start walking back to Johnny's car. Head hanging low, deep in thoughts.  
Baekhyun and Johnny have tried cheering him up but it didn't work. Nothing does, until...

They walk by a small antique/second hand shop as Sehun sees something that catches his eyes. He stops. He knows the shop it's none of that crappy second hand shops, everything they have is actually quite expensive, collectibles and stuff. Sehun's been in there before and has bought some old vinyls for Hiyeon's birthday.

He calls out for Johnny and Baekhyun to wait up for him. Then he enters the shop.

~•☆•~

Two days later it's finally time for him and Chanyeol to exchange gifts. They had decided to spend Christmas eve together since Chanyeol would spend Christmas day with his family while Sehun would celebrate with Baekhyun and Hiyeon, as always.

Sehun's just done preparing dinner when his phone buzzes with a text from Chanyeol telling him that he's on his way.  
When the older arrives, he greets Sehun with a quick kiss to the lips before cheerfully running to the living room.

Sehun follows him, a confused smile on his face when he finds him sitting in front if the Christmas tree, jacket and scarf thrown onto the couch and expectantly looking up at Sehun. He looks excited like a small child. The sight is purely adorable and Sehun wants to kiss his whole cute face.

"You know that the food is in the dining room, right?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Presents first, then food."

Sehun huffs out a laugh. He should've expected Chanyeol to be one of those people who are more excited about the presents than anything else.

He sits down next to Chanyeol and gets the gift from under the tree.

"Okay, if you want to, then presents first."

He hands Chanyeol the small wrapped present and suddenly his nervousness is back. He really hopes that Chanyeol loves the present. It may not be the most out thought and a bit of a rushed decision but then again Sehun had always had the best ideas under time pressure.

"Okay, here you go, I hope you like it."

Sehun hands the wrapped present to Chanyeol who wants to shake it but Sehun holds his wrists just in time.

"I wouldn't do that…you might break something." He has absolutely no idea if it really is that fragile but better safe than sorry.

Chanyeol nods in understanding before he carefully rips through the red paper, revealing a brown card box. There's wonder in his eyes as he examines the box closer for any hints to its containment.

Sehun can't help but chuckle. "Just open it you dork."

Chanyeol grins at him and Sehun knows he's tempted to play this game a little longer if only to rile up Sehun a bit more.

"Open it or I'll do it!"

"Okay, okay", Chanyeol laughs and opens the box. His laugh immediately stops upon seeing what's inside. Instead, his jaw falls down and his eyes widen.

"Oh my God", he whispers as he takes out the black and silver camera. To Sehun it honestly looks like any other camera, a bit fancier maybe. But Chanyeol must see something extraordinary in it, judging from his reaction.

"Sehun…", Chanyeol breathes out his name. His eyes are watery when he looks at Sehun like he has just given him the whole world. So Sehun guesses his present is good, the thought that he managed to make Chanyeol happy makes his stomach feel all warm and fuzzy. "This camera is so expensive…you shouldn't have."

Sehun smirks. "I don't know if you've noticed but I have a shit ton of money I can spend on you."

Chanyeol blushes and keeps on staring at the camera in his hands. Sehun has no idea why it's so special, but he remembers Chanyeol talking about it with Kibum several times, once even showing him pictures on his laptop while Sehun had been standing next to them, discussing shooting techniques with Jonghyun.  
He has tried to remember what it looked like but with next to no knowledge about cameras and photography he had only guessed that it was the right one when he'd seen it in the shop window of the antiquity store. He had immediately called Kibum to ask for help and now having confirmed by Chanyeol himself that it was the right one made Sehun incredibly happy.

"There are only five thousand of these in the whole world." Okay, that would explain why it was so special and why Sehun has paid a small fortune for it. "How did you even get this?"

Sehun shrugs, fingers playing with the soft material of Chanyeol's pants. "Coincidence really."

"Thank you", Chanyeol only says. "I can't believe you remembered that I wanted this. It's been what…six months that I showed it to you?"

Sehun shrugs, bringing his hand up to stroke Chanyeol's cheek lovingly. "Of course I'd remember that. I've already been madly in love with you at this point. I probably remembered every single word you said."

Chanyeol smiles at him, one of those smiles where his whole face lights up and his eyes fill with so much warmth and love. One of those smiles only Sehun got from him.

When Chanyeol kisses him, it's just like the first time. Only this time Chanyeol's lips are much more familiar to him, his warm hands holding Sehun's face softly no longer send and exciting thrill through Sehun's body but rather a soothing warmth, a feeling of love and being home.  
The kiss gets more heated when Chanyeol slips his tongue in-between the other's lips and the Sehun welcomes him with a low moan.

Sehun eventually pulls back, giving his boyfriend a teasing smile when he begins to whine. "You didn't even give me my present yet so maybe you should do that before we continue with this."

Chanyeol sighs, still clinging onto Sehun. The younger loves it when his boyfriend gets all touchy and clingy, sticking close to his side and transferring all his warmth and love onto Sehun. He buries his head in Sehun's neck, leaving small kisses there and Sehun knows exactly what he's doing. He's trying to distract Sehun.

"What is it? You don't wanna give me my present?", Sehun teases and nudges Chanyeol with his shoulder.

The older slowly retreats, peeking up at Sehun from behind his bangs.

"N…no it's not. I'm just a bit unsure. It's our first Christmas together and I want to make is special because we might have fifty more Christmases together but none of them will be the first one. You get me?"

Sehun nods. Yes, he understands Chanyeol very well.

Chanyeol pulls a package out of his pocket which is even smaller than Sehun's. It's only about the size of Sehun's balled fist and wrapped into glittery red paper. He has absolutely no idea what it could be.

When he looks up at Chanyeol the other is looking everywhere but Sehun, obviously afraid of the younger's reaction. Now Sehun's getting nervous too, his heart beating fast when he opens the paper. Under it there's a simple black box.

He flicks it open only to have his breath taken away.

Sehun stares at the two rings in the small black box. They are of a matte silver colour, covered in intricate small black ornaments which are spun all around it. A single black stripe parts the ring onto two halves. Sehun has never seen something more beautiful. He stares at it in awe.

Chanyeol must have mistaken Sehun's shocked look because he scrambles to explain himself. "This isn't a marriage proposal, if you thought that", he says, laughing nervously. Sehun blinks at him, his thoughts didn't even have time to think that far but now that Chanyeol has brought it up his heart begins to beat even faster. He doesn't have time to get lost in it though because Chanyeol continues to talk, voice heavy and laced with emotions.

"Sehunnie, I know we haven't been together for long. Didn't even know each other a year ago, and yet I know that I want to spend every minute of my life with you. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me, it's still too early for that." He lets out a laugh that comes off slightly panicky. "But it's more like a promise. A promise that I'll always be there for you, forever. I love you more than anything and nothing can ever change that. So I want you to always wear that ring and when you look at it you'll think of me and remember that I love you and that no matter what hardships we have to face, we'll come out on top because we're together. Always. I thought about what to give to someone who already has everything. So I thought I'll just give you myself, but you already have that, too. Therefore, I'm giving you the promise of me being here, of me staying by your side as long as you'll have me. I know how scared you are of people leaving you and with this ring I'll promise you that I will never be one of them. That I'll never, ever leave you. Unless you'd want me to."

Sehun's crying by now and Chanyeol's eyes aren't dry either. He picks one of the rings out of the box with trembling fingers. It's so beautiful. He lets out a sob. The black ornaments seem to dance under the dim light coming from the Christmas tree. At that moment Sehun realizes that what Johnny had said was true. It didn't matter what he gave Chanyeol or when he gave it to him. Didn't matter whether it was their first Christmas or their tenth Christmas. What did matter was that they were together, that they loved each other. Everything he gave Chanyeol would be special, just like everything that he got from Chanyeol was special to him. Especially this.

"That sounds pretty much like a proposal though", Sehun says in a choked up, teary voice. He can't help the giggle escaping his mouth as he slips the ring onto his finger.

"Well I do want to marry you one day", Chanyeol says as Sehun slips the second ring onto his finger. He wipes the tears away with his free hand. "If you want that too."

Sehun smiles fondly at him, cupping Chanyeol's cheek with the hand not holding his. "Of course I want to. One day." There's nothing he wants more than to spend every single day for the rest of his life with Chanyeol by his side. And even though they've only been together for three months, sixty-seven days to be exact, if Chanyeol had asked him to marry him right now Sehun would've said yes without even thinking twice.

He leans in to kiss Chanyeol, making sure to convey all his feelings through the touch of his lips. It's hard to do so since they have already shared so many kisses before. Though he thinks that the stream of tears still coming from his eyes might be a pretty good indication for the heavy load of emotions he's experiencing right now.

After some time he leans his forehead against Chanyeol's.

"I thank God every day that Minseok tricked you into working for me."

"Me too", Chanyeol admits with a shy smile.

He wipes the tears off of Sehun's cheek before kissing him again. Soaking in the familiar feeling of Chanyeol's lips on his brings a few more tears into his eyes.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Sehun wraps his arms around him, hugging Chanyeol as tightly as humanly possible, burying his face into Chanyeol's neck. His eyes fall onto the ring on his hand, glittering in the flimsy light of the Christmas tree. And Sehun's so immensely happy.  He'd never expected to feel this kind nor that amount of happiness and yet here he is, holding the man he loves in his arms, crying like a baby and being so, so happy.  
He takes in the older's familiar, comforting smell, his calming presence. His large, warm hands softly rubbing Sehun's back as he hugs him back just as tightly.

How did I ever get this lucky?, he asks himself as he often has since meeting Chanyeol and hugs him even tighter.


End file.
